


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by Kortni47



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Zelda Spellman cannot get a certain raven haired beauty off of her mind. Her curiosity getting the best of her.





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda did NOT want to admit it. She was in denial. There was absolutely no logical reason for it. As soon as she caught herself daydreaming about a certain brunette, she would snap herself out of it and push it to the back of her mind, refusing to dwell on it. She would continue about her day, doing business and going through her routine as usual, until something would remind her of the blue eyed woman and off her mind would go again. It was inevitable and Zelda was ticked off at herself for it. Could she not just simply forget about Sabrina's teacher? It seemed not. There was something about her that caught and continued to catch Zelda's attention, and today was no exception in the Spellman household.  
............

Zelda had awoke from a fitful nights sleep, having not been sleeping well since being trapped inside of Batibats nightmare a few days ago. Getting dressed, she went downstairs to prepare some coffee, much needed as of late. Hilda joined her not long after, preparing breakfast for Sabrina before school.

"Not sleeping well either sister?" Hilda asked, noting the redheads second cup of coffee within half an hour.

"Just fine Hilda." mumbled Zelda grumpily from behind a newspaper.

"Good morning Aunties!" Called out Sabrina as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning love!" Hilda responded.

Ugh, thought Zelda, why are they so damn chipper in the morning.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing Ms. Wardwell today." stated Sabrina, "I just know she's going to be up to something even after i told her to stay away."

"You told her to stay away?" Zelda comments, trying to sound disinterested.

"Of course Auntie Zee. I don't want to have her snooping around anymore after she lied to me and enchanted the mirrors."

Zelda just smiles to herself, still hidden behind the paper. Good girl. Maybe i can finally put this absurd obsession to rest.

"Well let's go darling! You don't want to be late and i have work!" Says Hilda as she rushes Sabrina out the door, dropping her off at school on the way to work. "Bye Zelds!"

"Bye Aunt Zelda! Remember I'm going to the movies tonight with Harvey!" Calls Sabrina as the door shuts behind them.

"Finally, i can concentrate on my paper." Zelda remarks all too soon.

"Good morning." Says Ambrose with a yawn as he enters the kitchen, grabbing an apple and cup of coffee.

"Can i not have one moment to read this paper?" Mumbles Zelda as she folds it and puts it down, giving up.

"Someone's grumpy." Comments Ambrose.

Lighting up a cigarette and giving Ambrose a look, Zelda doesn't even reply. Ambrose throws his hands up in surrender before retreating back to his room with a grin.

So Sabrina told her to stay away huh? I wonder how long that will last. She is one tenacious woman. Admittedly, i am perturbed about her enchanting the mirrors even though she basically did save all of us. It was sneaky, but i feel she had good intentions. However, i knew something was up with her before she admitted to being a witch told by Edward to watch after Sabrina. The first time i caught her wandering around the entryway unattended i sensed it. The way she stalked around like a cat, bright blue eyes alert, mischievous smile, pretending like she was all innocent. Her wild raven hair, full red painted lips, the curve of her body in that coat....

"Damn it!" Zelda exclaimed out loud, bringing her out of her own musings. "Get it together Zelda."

To occupy her mind with something else besides thoughts of the brunette, Zelda busied herself with cleaning up the kitchen and then doing mortuary paperwork. Which worked for most of the morning until noon rolled around, Zelda's growling stomach finally putting a stop to the paperwork.

Going into the kitchen, Zelda inspects the fridge, finding nothing satisfactory. With Hilda being the one who did the shopping and busy with work all the time now, their grocery supply had dwindled. Sighing, Zelda decided she was going to have to make a run to the store. Putting on her coat and grabbing her keys, she made her way out of the door.  
............

The drive was uneventful, however while pulling into town some ten minutes later, Zelda's outing took a turn. Driving past the shops on main street on her way to the the store, Zelda caught a glimpse of raven locks from behind and red painted nails opening the door to the local cafe.

Doing a double take Zelda let out a confused "What the...?"

Shaking off the image, she told herself it couldn't be her, she was supposed to be at the school teaching. Zelda couldn't let it go though, ending up circling the block and parking outside of the cafe.

What's the harm in grabbing a bite to eat here. At least i don't have to cook for just myself.

Entering the cafe she quickly scanned the tables, seeing no sign of the teacher. Letting out a sigh of relief, she sat herself down in a booth by the back of the restaurant. Her waitress came over and took her drink order as Zelda scanned the menu.

"Well hello there Ms. Spellman!" Came a voice.

Zelda froze, feeling a chill run up her spine. Damn it! She thought from behind the menu.

Placing it down in front of her, she forced a smile and a greeting, "Hello Ms. Wardwell."

Well Zelda this is what your curiousity gets you.

"Mind if i join you?"

"Don't you have school?" Zelda inquires.

"Oh it's my lunch break and then i have a free period after so i have some time. Plus that cafeteria food is just dreadful, don't you agree?"

Realizing she is still standing waiting on an invitation, Zelda tells her, "Oh of course you can join me. Excuse my manners!"

Excuse my manners? What the hell Zelda? Get yourself together...

Snapping out of her thoughts, she tries again to be nonchalant towards the other witch.

"So what brings you here Ms. Spellman? I didn't think you were one to travel to town much. Especially to a cafe." Ms. Wardwell smiles warmly.

"Well you don't really know me that well now do you Ms. Wardwell?" Zelda says, harsher than she intended. "But yes, you are correct. Hunger got the best of me. And please, call me Zelda." She says softer this time.

"Ah. Well feel free to call me Mary. And maybe we can get to know each other better then?" She winks at Zelda.

Was that a wink? A WINK? You are all over the place. Come on.

"Yes, i suppose so. On account of Sabrina and our situation."

Situation? Why phrase it like that? What is wrong with you??

"Situation?" Mary asks, tilting her head in curiosity.

"With Edward asking you to watch after Sabrina."

Just then the waitress returns. Taking their orders and leaving the two women alone again.

"Well Sabrina is mad at me at the moment as I'm sure you know." Mary comments.

"She has a reason to be. It was very sneaky of you to spy on us like that."

"But..." Mary starts

"However," Zelda continues, holding her hand up to stop Mary "if it wasn't for you we would have surely still been trapped. So thank you."

"Of course. I'm here to protect Sabrina, just as you are."

"Which is something we need to discuss further. I appreciate you looking after her, but we need to be on the same page about how to deal with things. If you can't abide with how i want to raise and teach Sabrina, then i am perfectly capable of protecting her on my own. I've done it since she was a babe."

"Oh of course Zelda! I didn't mean to undermine you in any way. I know you are a strong and capable and powerful witch who is more than enough to look after her." Mary reassures Zelda reaching across the table to place her hand over the redheads.

Zelda can feel her face flush from the contact, at a loss for words she just stares into those bright blue eyes, getting lost in them. Luckily at that moment the waitress returns with their meals, breaking the tension. Clearing her throat and pulling her hand away, Mary thanks the server as she walks away from the table.

"How about i come by later and we can sort this out?" Asks Mary.

"That would be great."

The rest of their lunch goes by quickly with awkward silences only broken apart by meaningless small talk and they leave the restaurant with plans to see each other in a few hours.

Zelda drives back home lost in her thoughts of Mary again and her skin left tingling from where the brunette touched her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda once again tried to occupy herslf before the brunette showed up at her house. Greatful that Sabrina would be out with her friends and Hilda was working late. Ambrose wouldn't be a problem, spending most of his time in his room. The hours seemed to crawl by and Zelda found herself out of paperwork and household chores. So she poured herself a glass of bourbon, lit a cigarette, and sat in her chair in the parlor by the fire. Letting her thoughts wander voluntarily. She thought about the discussion she was soon to have with Mary and how to handle the spark they both so obviously felt at the cafe earlier. She thought of Mary's warm smile, how she reassured Zelda, the soft touch of her hand against hers. Zelda wondered how it would feel to run her hands through her dark locks, to feek her lips against hers, to feel her pressed close. A knock at the door took her from her thoughts and she glanced at the clock, noting the time and figuring it was Mary at the door. Taking a few moments to compose herself, she made her way to the front door and opened it to find Mary smiling back at her.

"Ms. Ward... Mary." Zelda greeted her. "Come in."

"I was just having a drink. Would you like something?" Zelda asks as she makes her way back to the parlor, Mary following behind.

"Yes, please. That would be lovely."

"Bourbon okay?"

"My favorite." Mary responds, taking a seat on the couch. "Thank you dear." She says as Zelda hands her the glass.

Did she just call me dear? Oh boy am i in trouble now.

"So," Zelda starts in as she sits across from Mary, "i kmow you were excommunicated from the church, so i dont know where you stand with them, but I'm trying to guide Sabrina towards the path of night. I would appreciate you lookong after her at school and making sure she doesn't stray too far from the church while she's out gallivanting with her mortal friends. She chooses to still be a part of their world, and she's part mortal herself, but i also want her to learn about and embrace the other part of who she is as a witch"

"I agree. I too have been trying to make sure she doesn't forget who she truly is; a powerful witch, just like her father was a warlock. She's smart and witty and protective. I can tell she gets that from you." Mary responds, taking a sip of her drink, eyes never leaving Zelda's as she peeks at her from the rim of her glass.

Zelda glances away, burning under the stare of the other witch. "Yes, well, i try to teach her to be as such."

"You're so modest Zelda." Mary says, leaning in closer towards the redhead. "You have done an amazing job at raising her. I know she's been getting into trouble as of recently, but that's just her being a teenager. You remember being that age. Rebellious, having a lust for adventure," she scoots in towards Zelda even closer, "not giving a second thought of the consequences." She speaks her last sentence lowly, directed at Zelda.

"Yes." Is all Zelda can manage to rasp out, swallowing loudly and leaning in also, entranced in the brunette's velvety smooth voice.

They're so close now, the heat from the fire and the alcohol and the spark between them creating a palpable tension. Zelda glances down at Mary's lips, Mary smirking in response, running her tongue along the bottom of her own lip. Leaning in mere inches from Zelda's face, so close she can feel the redheads labored breathing.

"Zelds you will never believe the day I've had!" Hilda bursts through the front door, interrupting the moment. 

Both women quickly sitting back away from each other and composing themselves as Hilda makes her way into the room.

"Oh well hello!" Hilda greets Mary, with a puzzled look on her face. 

"We were just discussing Sabrina." Zelda says, trying to regain her thoughts.

"I was just assuring Zelda we had the same intentions." Mary says, quickly adding, "With Sabrina."

"Oh, well that's good now isn't it." Hilda comments, still unclear of how exactly Sabrina's teacher ended up being in the house.

"Yes, well it's getting late and i need to be leaving." 

"I'll walk you out." Zelda says as she stands to follow Mary.

Reaching the door and out of earshot of Hilda, Mary turns to Zelda "I enjoyed spending time with you today. Hopefully it won't be too long before i see you again. Take care Zelda Spellman." She says and is out the door before Zelda has a chance to respond. 

Leaning against the door, Zelda takes a deep breath while pinching the bridge of her nose, attempting to gather herself before having to talk to Hilda. She smooths down her dress and straightens her posture, making her way to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Inquires Hilda.

"Were you not listening? I told you." Zelda responds flatly. "I've had a day. I'm going upstairs to do some reading. Make sure Sabrina doesn't get in too late."

"Oh okay. Goodnight then Zee!" Hilda calls as Zelda makes her way towards the stairs. 

Climbing the stairs to her bedroom she can't help the grin that spreads wide across her face. Yes, hopefully it wouldn't be too long before she saw Mary again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days seemed to drag on for Zelda, her mind consumed with thoughts of Mary. She felt a little silly, like a young school girl with a crush, but she truly hadn't felt this way about someone else in a long time. She tended to keep her guard up and keep to herself, preferring not to have close relationships with anyone. There was something about the other witch though that made Zelda want to know her. Mary had a mystery about her, much like Zelda, and that attracted her.

Zelda had all but given up on hearing any news about Mary from Sabrina, Sabrina still being angry with her teacher. Saturday morning Sabrina came into the kitchen prattling on about Mary as soon as she sat down at the table though.

"So i talked to Ms. Wardwell and I've decided to forgive her for now and give her another chance."

"Oh really?" Zelda chimed in quickly, a flush appearing on her cheeks as she realized she sounded a little too interested.

"Yeah and i was wondering if it would be okay if i invited her for dinner tonight? She's going to let me borrow a book on divination spells."

Zelda shot Hilda a look to let her know not to tell Sabrina that Mary had been over the other night. Knowing Sabrina would disapprove of Zelda talking to her teacher without her knowledge.

"I think that would be a lovely idea darling! I'll cook us up something special!" Hilda responded.

Zelda let out an internal sigh, thankful that for once Hilda was able to keep her mouth shut.

"Is that okay with you Auntie Zee?" Sabrina asked.

"What? Oh, of course. I don't mind."

"I bet you don't." Hilda mumbled under her breath, luckily Zelda being the only one who heard it.

The redhead gave her sister a death glare, swearing to herself that she would bury her in the yard again if she kept up.

"I'll go call and invite her now!" Sabrina excitedly said as she made her way to the phone in the hall.

As soon as she disappeared around the corner Zelda looked at Hilda and asked "And just what was that all about?"

"What ever do you mean dear sister?" Hilda tried to play dumb.

"Oh don't give me that bull. We both know exactly what I'm talking about."

"The only thing i know is that there was something between you two the other night."

"I don't have time to sit here and discuss whatever you have made up in your head. I have things to attend to." Zelda said as she stubbed out her cigarette and stood from the table.

"Just remember i know you better than you think i do!" Hilda called out as Zelda left the room.

Zelda huffed in response as she made her way to the bedroom, already pondering over what she was going to wear tonight. The nervousness was already setting in and she knew between Sabrina and Hilda that one of them was bound to notice her weird behavior at dinner tonight. Dreading having to deal with them two, but excited about seeing Mary again, Zelda went through her closet, attempting to find the perfect outfit for dinner.  
............

Mary was supposed to arrive at six and it was only four thirty when Zelda had finished getting ready, her anxiousness to pass the time causing her to be ready early. With nothing else to do she decided she would sit outside and do some reading. Taking her satanic bible, a glass of bourbon, and her cigarettes with her, she settled herself on the porch. 

Opening to the place she last left her bookmark, she discovered she was on the passage in the book of the story of Lilith. It had always been a favorite of Zelda's, her often times praying to the demoness as well. 

The legend of Lilith claims that she was Adam's first wife in the Garden of Eden. Adam wanted to habe her as a kept woman, tending to his every need and not being her own independent person. So she fled the Garden and turned her back on God, becoming Lilith, the Mother of Demons, who consumes male flesh.

Zelda had always admired Lilith and her refusal to have her only purpose in life to serve man. Zelda felt a kinship towards the demoness, she herself also being an independent woman and not relying on a man. Pondering over this, Zelda hadn't realized that an hour had passed already and being so lost in thought, failed to notice Mary approach.

"Doing some reading?" Mary asks softly, trying not to startle Zelda.

"Oh! I'm sorry i didn't hear you come up." Zelda blushes. "Yes, just reading over the Lilith's origin story. It has always been one of my favorites."

"Oh really?" Mary smiles wide, like she knows a secret that Zelda doesn't, "Mine too."

Sitting down beside Zelda, so close their thighs are touching, Mary looks over Zelda's face as she reaches her hand out to take the redheads into hers.

"Zelda," she says to get the other witch to meet her gaze. "Thank you for having me over. I'm glad i get to see you again tonight."

"Well Sabrina asked me and of course i said yes. About the other day also, maybe not mention it to Sabrina that you were over here. I just don't want her thinking anything of it."

"I won't bring it up, however i would like to talk to you about that. Do you think after dinner tonight you could come by my place?" Mary asks.

"Uhm, well..." Zelda starts but is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

Quickly unlacing their hands, the two witches greet Sabrina as she comes around the corner of the house. 

"Ms. Wardwell! I was just coming to check on Auntie Zee. Dinner's ready if you want to join us!" 

"Of course. Auntie Zee? What a darling nickname." Mary comments to a blushing Zelda, winking at her as Sabrina turns around.

Following Mary and her niece into the house, Zelda knows she going to be in for a night.  
............

Dinner goes by fairly smoothly until halfway through a conversation between Mary and Sabrina about demonology, Mary slides her hand over Zelda's thigh. Zelda should have known better when the witch took a seat beside her that she was going to be up to something. Not that Zelda minded, just not in front of her family. As Mary moves her hand to Zelda's exposed knee and starts caressing it genlty, Zelda moves her hand over the top of her thigh, blocking Mary from running her hand back up it again. When Mary finds Zelda's hand there, she smirks to herself and simply takes Zelda's hand in hers, giving it a quick squeeze before releasing it and patting the top of it, returning her hand back to her own lap.

At this point Zelda is so distracted she doesn't hear Hilda talking to her until Ambrose lightly taps the table beside her, "Aunt Zelda."

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Yes, Hilda I'll help bring the dessert out."

Once in the kitchen Hilda immediately turns to Zelda. "Okay, what's going on with you two?"

"Not this again sister. I barley know the woman. I don't know where you're coming up with these things." 

"The fact that i didn't even say a name and you instantly brought up Mary tells me all i need to know." Hilda states matter of factly.

"Oh shut up Hilda." Zelda narrows her eyes at the other woman as she picks up a tray of cookies to bring into the dining room.  
.............

The night goes by without another incident and around eight thirty, Mary announces it's time for her to head home.

"Goodnight Ms. Wardwell! See you Monday!" 

"Goodnight dear. Thank you for inviting me and thank you Hilda for the lovely dinner. Zelda do you mind walking me out and we can continue our discussion from earlier?"

Whatever happened to the discretion we agreed upon? Zelda thinks to herself. As she follows Mary outside. Reaching the bottom of the porch stairs, Mary turns to Zelda, pulling at her hand to lead her to the side of the stairs, in the shadows away from prying eyes. 

"Come to my house tonight? In about half an hour or so. Please Zelda?" Mary asks, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I'll have to sneak out, but i suppose i could." Zelda answers.

"Thank you." Mary smiles back. "I'll see you soon Zelda Spellman." 

Mary then leans down, placing her hand onto the side of Zelda's face, ever so gently brushing her lips against the redheads. Feeling Zelda shudder from the contact, she places a soft kiss onto her lips, lingering for a few moments before pulling back. Grazing the tip of her nose over Zelda's, she tilts her head and moves in to kiss Zelda again. This time with more heat behind it as she takes the others witches lips in between hers, pulling back again with a slight nip to Zelda's lower lip.

Mary steps back away from a heavily breathing Zelda, not uttering a word as she smirks back at the redhead, winks, and makes her way back to her home.

Zelda stands there, weak in the knees, leaned against the side of the stairs and tries to calm her steady beating heart as she comes up with a plan to sneak out later. Hilda was right, there was definitely something between the two.


	4. Chapter 4

Gathered in the sitting room in the front of the house sits Zelda and her sister. It's gotten late and Sabrina and Ambrose have already gone up to bed. They sit in silence for a while, both reading as Hilda sips at her tea and Zelda sips at her bourbon. 

"I think I'm going to go to bed. You joining me sister?" Hilda asks.

"I think I'm going to stay up a little longer." Zelda answers without looking up from her book.

"Well goodnight then Zelds. Hope sleep finds you soon." She remarks, knowing Zelda's tendency for Insomnia.

In a brief moment of regret for being so unkind recently to her sister whose love seems to know no bounds when it comes to Zelda, she looks towards her sister and speaks softly. "Thank you Hilda."

Hilda just smiles warmly in return before leaving the room and going upstairs. Zelda lets out a sigh once she's alone again, almost feeling guilty for sneaking around behind her family's back. Almost. 

She lets another fifteen minutes pass, well aware she's past the agreed upon meeting time of the half an hour she was supposed to be at Mary's. She wants to make sure everyone is sleeping soundly before making her way out of the house first though. Quietly climbing to the top of the stairs, she stops at the beginning of the hallway, listening to the tell tale sounds of soft breathing to assure her thst her family is fast asleep. Hearing no disturbances, she makes her way back downstairs and out the front door, latching the door gently shut behind her. 

The air outside is brisk and cold, forcing Zelda to wrap her coat around her frame even tighter. Walking a little ways from the house, she teleports to just outside Mary's door. She gives it a soft knock, moments later being greeted by Mary in a dark red night robe.

"Zelda, come on in." She remarks.

Stepping to the side to let Zelda in, she purposefully stands just far enough in the doorframe to cause Zelda to brush against her as she passes by.

"Sorry i'm a tad late." Zelda remarks once she's inside the house, taking off her coat and slightly blushing at the contact. 

"Oh don't worry dear." Lilith smiles and tilts her head, blue eyes observing the flushed redhead. "Come, sit down." 

The pair sit on the loveseat in front of the fireplace of Mary's living room. Mary has situated herself next to Zelda, slightly turned towards the other witch, close enough for their knees to touch. She doesn't speak at first, taking her a moment to look Zelda up and down, admiring her curves in the deep indigo blue dress she's still wearing from dinner. At that moment Mary decides she wants Zelda for her dessert. 

Leaning in and placing a hand on top of the other woman's thigh, Mary gives a quick kiss to Zelda's cheek as lowly rasps out into her ear, "I've wanted you from the very first time I saw you Zelda." she pauses to place a kiss at her jaw. "I find myself unable to resist you," another kiss a little lower, "and i was wondering," her lips now grazing over Zelda's pulse point, "if you would grant me the privilege," she leans back up looking into Zelda's eyes, "of showing you just how much I've grown to adore you Ms. Spellman." 

Once again Zelda visibly shudders and is at a loss for words, only managing to let out a whispered "Yes.", in reply.

As soon as the word leaves Zelda's lips, Mary replaces it with her mouth, hands threading into loose auburn waves. In response Zelda deepens the kiss, pulling Mary in closer by her hips, causing the other witch to let out a soft moan before pushing Zelda down into the cushions. Soft hands trail up Zelda's thighs, pushing the witches dress up with it as Mary presses her leg against her core. Gasping into the brunettes mouth, Zelda brings her own leg up too meet Mary's center. They stay like that for a little while, heavily making out and moving in rhythm against one another, eager hands roaming over still clothed bodies, pants and moans filling the room.

Not being able to stand it any longer, Mary stands from the couch, pulling Zelda along with her. Taking the redheads hand, she leads her to the bedroom, backing her against the wall once they pass through the doorframe. She gives Zelda a quick open mouthed kiss before trailing down her neck, unzipping the back of the other witches dress as she does. Kneeling down, Mary hastily pushes Zelda's dress up to her waist once again, letting Zelda step out of her heels as well. She rakes her nails down creamy white thighs before throwing one of Zelda's legs over her shoulder, staring at Zelda with a smoldering and hungry look in her eye. 

Turning her head to the side, she slowly licks up the other's thigh that is draped over her shoulder, stopping midway to sink her teeth into the soft flesh of Zelda's inner thigh. Her eyes never leave Zelda's as she soothes the bite with her tongue. Looking down at Mary in a lust filled haze, Zelda threads her fingers through her dark hair, biting at her lower lip. Her dress has now slipped from her shoulders where Mary unzipped it, her curls in disarray, and her lipstick faded from being kissed off. Mary thinks to herself that she has never seen anyone look as beautiful as Zelda does in this moment.

Zelda lays her head against the wall and lets out a moan as Mary continues kissing up her thigh. Her eyes flutter shut for a moment before she opens them again, spotting the teaching certificate hanging up across the room. She looks back down and as Mary smiles up at her, a look of realization crosses over Zelda's features as the lust filled haze clears.

"Wait, wait, wait... Stop." she says in a panicky voice as it hits her she's sneaking around with and came very close to sleeping with Sabrina's teacher. 

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Mary asks as she stands up to face Zelda.

"We can't do this, you're Sabrina's teacher. For Satan's sake what has come over me." she replies while zipping her dress back up and putting her shoes back on. 

"Hey, Zelda..." Mary tries to softly plead with the witch, "we're both adults, we can do as we please. It should be no one's business but our own. So what if I'm Sabrina's teacher?" 

Mary reaches out and gently strokes at Zelda's cheek, attempting to calm her. Zelda leans in and melts into the touch for only a moment before letting out a pained sigh and stepping away from the brunette.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, Mary. I truly am."

She rushes out of the door, leaving Mary in confusion. 

"If she doesn't want to be with me now when she thinks I'm just Sabrina's teacher, what would she do if she knew the truth?" Mary thinks sadly to herself as picks up the coat Zelda left in a hurry.

............

"Damn it to hell." Zelda mutters to herself as she notices she left her coat.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday morning Zelda (thankfully) woke before Hilda. Sleepily making her way to the bathroom after another fitful night of sleep, Zelda stopped dead in her tracks as she passed by the mirror. Glancing at herself at first, she did a double take as she spotted the faint hickeys Mary left behind on the side of her neck. Cursing to herself, she knew she was going to have sneak downstairs without waking anyone else and retrive the balm Hilda had made for bruises from the greenhouse. She then lifted her silk nightgown, exposing her thigh as she inspected the inside of her leg. Just as she had expected, there was an even darker, more prominent hickey on her inner thigh. 

Quietly moving through the house as to not wake anyone and alert them of the love bites scattered across her skin, Zelda reaches the greenhouse where they work on and store potions and balms. She searches the shelves until she spots the small jar she's looking for. Taking out a small amount, she rubs it into the bruises on her neck, feeling a tingle where it begins to fade the blood that was brought to the surface. She brings her leg up and rests her foot on the stool beside her. Observing the mark on her inner thigh once again, Zelda catches herself smiling warmly at the memory of Mary's soft lips against her skin. After a moment of contemplation, she decides there's no need to waste balm on that particular one. No one besides her would ever see it anyway. At least that's what she tells herself instead of admitting to keeping it simply for the fondness of the memory.

 

Since it's the last day of the weekend, everyone else in the house sleeps in, leaving Zelda to herself for a little longer. She makes herself some tea and settles in at the kitchen table with a newspaper and a lit cigarette. She tries to distance her mind from thoughts of the school teacher, having dealt with her inner monologue keeping her up for most of the remainder of the night after arriving back home from Mary's place. After going over the situation in her mind more times than she cared to admit, she finally drifted off to sleep as she assured herself she had made the right decision in leaving the other witches house. Yet, she finds herself softly smiling as she runs her fingertips over her collarbones while thinking of Mary's soft kisses against them. 

"You seem content this morning." Hilda says, breaking Zelda away from her musings. "What's gotten your spirits up dear sister?"

"Why does it have to be something particular? Can't I just be at ease without someone questioning why?" Zelda bites back as Hilda joins her at the table. 

This causes Hilda to let out a loud, hearty laugh. "Oh my, Zelds," she says trying to catch her breath "because you're never just simply happy. You're the exact definition of a pessimist that i ever did see." 

Zelda frowns deeply and lowly glares at her sister. "At least i don't walk around all stupidly naive, sister." She spits back at the still giggling Hilda.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh." Hilda attempts to wipe away at the tears that spilled from her eyes during her fit of laughter.

"Mmph." Zelda replies back, squaring her shoulders and throwing her newspaper up in front of her face in order to ignore her sister. 

"Well whatever it is Zelda, I'm glad to see you smiling. You deserve to be happy." She speaks softly.

From behind her paper, Zelda knits her brows in thought. Maybe her sister was right. Mary made her smile, and she did deserve to be happy. After all she had put Sabrina's and her families above her own for years. Maybe it was time she did something for herself, and surely Sabrina wouldn't mind. Making the decision to go and retrieve her coat and apologize to Mary, Zelda announced to Hilda that she was going for a walk and went upstairs to get dressed out of her sleeping gown.

............

Instead of teleporting directly to Mary's house, this time Zelda decides the walk and the fresh air will do her good. The fallen leaves crunch underneath her feet as she wanders through the forest, following a trail that's been worn into the ground. Gazing up at the trees and the sunlight that streams through their branches, she takes in her surroundings. It had been quite some time since she last enjoyed the sereneness of the woods and just being out in nature by herself. 

Halfway to Mary's house, Zelda halts her steps as she hears another being coming towards her, barely making out a tall, slender, hooded figure in the distance through the mid morning fog. Cautiously stepping behind a tree, she pokes her head out and waits for the figure to come closer so she can make out who it is. About the time she recognizes the dark hair spilling out from the side of the hood, the bright red lips, and the sparkling blue eyes, Mary has already spotted her and calls out to her. 

"Zelda, it's just me. You can stop hiding dear." She gives her a small smile.

"I was actually coming to see you." Zelda replies, stepping from behind the tree.

"Coming to retrieve this I'm sure." She holds up Zelda's coat, refusing to meet her eyes for too long. "I was on my way to bring it back to you."

"Yes, but also to talk." Zelda says as she steps closer. "I apologize for last night. I..." 

She is cut off by Mary holding her hand up, "You don't have to apologize Zelda. I understand and it was my mistake." She says somberly.

"But it wasn't a mistake." This catches Mary's attention as bright blue eyes look up and into sage green ones. "It was a mistake for me to leave and run out on you. I just... I don't take risks too often these days." 

"And am I a risk?" She teases, her smirk appearing once again as she steps into Zelda's space.

"You could say that." Zelda smiles back, before stepping up and placing one arm around Mary's waist and pulling her down into a kiss with her other. "However you are so worth it darling."

Mary encircles Zelda with her arms, noting how cold the other witch was. Almost on cue, Zelda shivers slightly in her arms, burying her face in Mary's hood and snuggling into her neck. "You're cold dear. Why didn't you bring a coat?"

"Because i was on my way to retrieve mine from you."

"You don't own more than one coat?" Mary quirks a brow, teasing Zelda.

"Oh shut up." She smiles as she playfully smacks Mary's hip. 

"Here." Mary says as she takes Zelda's coat that's hanging off her arm and holds it up for Zelda to slip into.

Once she's got the coat on, she turns around to face Mary again, finding her smiling with a glint in her eyes.

"May I?" The brunette inquires, holding her hand out for Zelda to take.

Tiliting her head in question, she takes Mary's hand anyway, finding herself being pulled towards the witch and twirled around in a slow dance. She sways her hips and mirrors Mary's movements before she finds herself being spun around again, this time being pulled into the other witches arms. Mary holds her there, and they both just smile at each other for a moment before meeting in a slow, sweet, lingering kiss. 

Zelda giggles before shaking her head and making the comment "I can't believe i just danced in the forest and giggled like a giddy lovestruck teenager. What ever have you done to me Ms. Wardwell?" 

"Nothing you haven't done to me Ms. Spellman." Mary replies, leaning back in to resume their kissing. "So, shall we try last night again tonight?" She grins.

 

............

Almost an hour later Zelda returns home to find Hilda sitting in the front room with Ambrose, Sabrina coming down the stairs.

"I'm going out with Susie and Roz. Be back later." She calls out. "Hey Aunt Zee. You look good today." Sabrina comments and smiles at her as she goes out the front door.

Rolling her eyes at her niece's constant need to always be gone from home, Zelda goes into the sitting room.

"That was a long walk Auntie. Anything interesting?" Ambrose asks as Zelda sits down next to her sister.

"Same old Greendale woods." Zelda replies.

"Well it looks like you found something interesting." Hilda comments, observing Zelda.

"What are you going on about now Hilda?"

"Well it's just that you're wearing a coat you didn't have on when you left and... your lipstick looks like it's been worn off..."

Blushing deeply, Zelda quickly wipes at her mouth and scowls at the other witch. "Yeah, well i guess your scattered brain just didn't notice the coat. I put it on before i left the house."

Ambrose observes the two witches banter with a raised brow and a slight smirk on his face.

"Whatever you say Zelds. However that doesn't explain the lipstick." 

Taking a deep breath to calm her anger, Zelda replies, "Why must you always stick your nose in places it doesn't belong? If you MUST know, since it doesn't seem you're letting this go anytime soon, i did meet up with someone."

"Ooh Auntie Zee, spill the tea. Who is it?" Ambrose inquires.

"Ugh, you two are so infuriating." She pauses a moment before quickly blurting out, "It's Ms. Wardwell and we're seeing each other again tonight." She blushes again, fidgeting with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Sabrina's teacher?" Ambrose asks with raised brows in surprise.

"Yes." 

"Oh Zelds! Is that why you've been in such a good mood lately?"

"Yes, i suppose." She mumbles, but a grin has spread across her face.

"Well I'm happy for you!" Hilda smiles warmly, then asks "When are you going to tell Sabrina? How do you think she will take it?"

"Not just yet, we just started seeing each other and its nothing official. I hope she won't mind."

"I'm sure she'll be happy as long as you are sister." Hilda reassures Zelda.

"Yes well we'll see." Zelda comments.

............

It's just past eight later that night when Zelda tells Hilda she's leaving for Mary's. 

"If Sabrina asks where I'm at, tell her i had to go to a church meeting and for the love of Satan, don't act suspicious or weird about it. That goes for you too." She imforms Ambrose as well with a serious look on her face.

"You have my word Auntie."

"I hope you have a good night dear!" Hilda calls as Zelda makes her way out the front door. 

Rolling her eyes, but smiling at Hilda's comment, she teleports herself to Mary's door, knocking lightly. She forgets to breathe for a moment as she takes in the brunette witch. Her dark hair is voluminous and perfectly waved as always, her lips painted a darker shade of red, and she's wearing a simple quarter length sleeve black dress with a dangerously low neckline and high split up the thigh. She looks absolutely stunning thinks Zelda. Mary smirks at the dumbfounded look on Zelda's face, priding herself on continually being able to render the other speechless.

"Are you just going to gawk at me from the doorway, or would you like to come in and join me for a drink?" 

"Yes, sorry." Zelda replies with a dry mouth, her cheeks slightly flushing pink as she enters Mary's house.

"I never tire of causing you to be all flustered and speechless." Mary teases once the door shuts behind them, handing Zelda a glass of whiskey.

"Oh be quiet." Zelda teases back, making her way to stand in front of the fire, taking a sip from her glass.

Mary confidently struts up to Zelda, placing her hands on her waist. "Well, while i do hope to get you all flustered and hot tonight, i do hope to cause you to make all kinds of noises dear." She says lowly, leaning in to place a kiss to the underside of Zelda's jaw. 

Zelda tilts her head back and lets out a small whimper at the contact. "Keep doing that and I'll get there soon enough."

Raising back up to look at Zelda, Mary smiles at her. "Finish your drink." she grins wickedly as she backs away from the witch, retrieving her own glass from the small bar in the corner of the room and taking a drink.

"You are such an insufferable tease, you know that?" 

"I wouldn't be me if i wasn't darling." Mary responds, sitting on the couch.

Throwing back the remainder of her glass, Zelda places it on the coffee table before straddling Mary's lap.

"There, I'm finished." She says in a sultry tone, nibbling at Mary's earlobe.

"And I'm just getting started." Mary replies, setting down her glass beside Zelda's before picking up the other witch and walking them both towards the bedroom. 

Once again Zelda is pushed up against the wall as soon as they enter the room. Only this time her legs are wrapped around Mary's middle. She grinds her hips into the redheads center, causing a low moan to roll past Zelda's lips and her to tug at dark locks.

"Fuck." Zelda whispers out and Mary smirks against the skin of the other witches neck where her mouth has been planted since slamming Zelda against the wall.

She runs her hands up Zelda's thighs, bringing them around to her behind and digging her nails into her flesh as she cups Zelda's rear. Planting a searing open mouthed kiss against the redheads now panting mouth, Mary moves them over to the bed. 

She tosses Zelda onto the bed, quickly reclaiming her spot between the other witches thighs. She gives the her a soft kiss before hovering over Zelda, looking into her eyes and asking "You're not going to run out on me again now are you?"

Zelda's flushes a deeper shade, simply shaking her head "No." in response and pulling Mary back down against her.

Her hands wander over Mary's back, finding the zipper to her dress and pulling it down. Mary sits up as Zelda pulls the fabric from her shoulders and down her arms, leaving her top half bare apart from a black lace bra. Zelda sits up and immediately pulls down the cup of Mary's bra, exposing her breast. Taking her pink bud into her mouth, she works her teeth and tongue over it, her free hand cupping her other breast. This time its Mary's turn to let out a moan as she rolls her hips in response, her arousal taking over.

She unclasps her bra and tosses it aside, pulling Zelda's face back up to meet hers in a sloppy kiss. She then pushes at Zelda's shoulders, urging her to lay down again. She stands from the bed and steps out of her dress and heels, taking Zelda's shoes off as well. She grasps the other witch under her knees, pulling her to the edge of the bed towards her.

"Turn over." She commands in a low raspy tone.

The redhead complies and turns over, front side against the mattress. She grips the sheets tightly as Mary trails her hand over her thighs and up to her rear, pushing up the fabric of her dress and leaning down to sink her teeth into the soft flesh just below Zelda's backside. She finds her zipper and pulls her dress down, tugging it off of her in one quick motion. Mary moves up the bed to straddle the redhead, pushing her hair aside and leaving kisses along the back of her neck, nails raking along Zelda's sides as she does. She removes her bra to continue kissing down the center of her back. 

Sitting back, she smacks Zelda's rear and tells her, "Up." Pulling at her hips.

Zelda raises up on all fours, Mary cupping her heat from behind, fingers finding her senstive spot and applying pressure. Zelda groans loudly and rocks back into Mary's touch.

"So eager and wet for me already." Mary teases before pulling Zelda's underwear off.

She slides underneath Zelda and tugs at her hips once again, guiding her to lower her center against her mouth. Zelda raises up onto her knees and is met with a warm, needy mouth as Mary wastes no time running her tongue through the witches folds. Swirling and sucking at her clit, Zelda's legs begin to tremble and she moans out Mary's name wantonly. Without warning she plunges two fingers into the other witches slick, wet heat, as Zelda cries out again and steadies herself against Mary's headboard, riding Mary's fingers. She picks up the pace, furiously sliding in and out of Zelda's core, working her to orgasm. A few more pumps and Zelda comes undone, calling out Mary's name followed by a string of curse words.

Once she rides out her high, she climbs down Mary's body, collapsing onto the other witch with a sigh, still breathing heavily. Mary gently strokes red locks, and plants kisses to the top of Zelda's head as she snuggles in closer to her chest. When she regains her breathing, Zelda raises up and looks into bright blue eyes, smiling lazily at the brunette. Mary places her fingertips underneath her chin and tilts her head up, bringing her into a kiss. Zelda can taste herself on the other witch and this sparks up her arousal again as she kneads at Mary's breasts.

Zelda kisses her way down Mary's body, sitting up and removing her last article of clothing. She leans back down and props herself up on one arm, hovering over Mary as her free hand brushes against Mary's inner thigh before making its way to her center. She runs her fingertips the length of Mary's slit, circling her bundle of nerves with a light touch. Mary gasps out and her hips twitch in response. 

"Zelda..." She rasps out.

She's rewarded with more pressure as Zelda continues to slowly tease her. She moves her hand lower, running her fingertips along Mary's entrance, not giving her the satisfaction of entering her just yet. She places her thumb on Mary's clit, applying pressure without moving it. Mary rolls her hips, attempting to relieve some of her built up arousal. 

Zelda smirks at how needy the other witch has become as she frustratingly whimpers "Just fuck me already." 

Zelda stills her movements and just looks at Mary expectantly.

"Oh for fucks sake, please?" She groans out desperately.

Zelda obliges and enters Mary with two fingers, eliciting a loud moan from the brunette. Mary digs her nails into Zelda's back as she pumps into her, circling her clit with her thumb again. Zelda can feel Mary coming close to her peak, so she adds a third finger, stretching the other witch out. 

"Oh my... Zelda." She groans breathlessly. "Don't stop, I'm so close."

Moments later she goes over the edge with a loud cry. Zelda stays inside of her for a minute afterwards, removing her fingers once Mary stops twitching. Bringing her hand up to her mouth she tastes Mary on her, humming in approval as she stares back at Mary intently. A dark, lustful, hungry look crosses over Mary's features and in a flash, Zelda finds herself underneath Mary again.

They continue like that throughout the night and into the early morning hours, a mess of tangled limbs and heated touches until they fall asleep in each others arms, too exhausted to continue any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

The howl of a coyote in the distance echoes into Mary's bedroom and awakes the sleeping brunette. She's curled into the backside of Zelda, spooning her. The redhead breathes in and out peacefully in her slumber and Mary tightens her hold on the woman. She notes the time on the alarm clock on her bedside table and internally groans when she realizes she has to be up in two hours to ready herself for another day of teaching. She knows Zelda has to get back home before Sabrina is awake and realizes her Aunt never came home last night. She hates to wake the sleeping beauty though.

"Zelda, honey." She gently shakes her. "You need to get back home. It's almost morning." 

She's met with a groan as Zelda turns over in her arms, snuggling into Mary's neck and chest. "Why?" The redhead asks sleepily.

Mary chuckles at how childlike Zelda is in this moment and kisses the top of her head. "Because darling, you don't want Sabrina to wake up to find you still gone." 

This catches her attention and she raises up on her elbows, muttering "I'm up, i'm up." voice thick with sleep. 

Mary can't help but laugh at how adorable she is, her hair mussed up, eyes still only half open. She looks so vulnerable and Mary is sure that Zelda doesn't let many people see her like this, always putting on an air of confidence and self control. She reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Zelda's ear, smiling warmly at her. Zelda gives her a soft kiss before reluctantly untangling herself from the brunettes arms. Mary watches her as she dresses, marveling at how even at four in the morning, Zelda manages to gracefully put herself back together. Once she's finished she leans over Mary and gives her a slow, sweet kiss.

"See you soon?" She asks.

Mary pretends to think for a few moments, earning a grin and a smack to her hip from Zelda. She smirks up at her before replying, "Of course sweetheart. Now get your pretty little ass home before i pull you back into bed with me." 

Zelda simply grins in response as she backs away from the bed and leaves out of Mary's bedroom. Mary watches her leave, bathed in the moonlight, making her look every bit the ethereal being she is. When she's out of sight, Mary snuggles into the pillow Zelda had been sleeping on, inhaling her scent and drifting back off into sleep. 

............

The next day is uneventful for both women, Zelda doing her typical mortuary work and Mary teaching school lessons to mortal children. Zelda does find it odd when Sabrina comes home from school that day and asks her what kind of perfume she wears. Tuesday goes by the same, however after school Sabrina announces Mary's stopping by to retrieve her book she lended her. 

She doesn't stay long, but as she sits in the kitchen sipping tea with Sabrina, Zelda passes through, pouring a cup of her own. 

Making sure Mary see's her smirk and the glint in her eye while Sabrina isn't looking, Zelda simply says "Ms. Wardwell." And nods her head at the witch as she leaves the room again.

Zelda sits in the front room and listens to the faint chatter of her niece and the school teacher as she finishes her tea and smokes her cigarette. 

As Mary leaves, she stops by the doorway of the front room and simply says, "Ms. Spellman, lovely to see you again. As always." and continues on with a wink. However as she passes by, she causally grazes her hand around the corner of the doorframe and Zelda spots it. 

A piece of paper rests on the table by the door, only the corner sticking out, partially hidden behind a vase. Making sure Sabrina is too preoccupied in her studies in the kitchen, Zelda retrieves the paper. Its folded three times and the front of the paper simply says "Z" in an elegant script. The note on the inside reads "Meet me in woods, same spot, 15 minutes." Zelda grins and places the paper into her dress pocket, settling back into her chair to wait.

After some time Zelda tells Sabrina she's going on a walk to retrieve some wildflowers she needs for a potion and that Hilda will be home soon. 

She makes her way into the woods with a basket hung off of her arm for the flowers (making sure to follow through with picking some as to bring some truth to her little fib to Sabrina). Along the way she spotted a small meadow, picking a few of her favorites such as bloodroot and various colored trilliums. Once her basket was sufficiently full, she continued on. It was spring in Greendale but still a brisk chill was felt in the wind.

Zelda steps into the small clearing that rests halfway between Mary's house and the mortuary, looking around for the brunette. Zelda slightly frowns and furrows her brows as she wonders where Mary could have gotten to. 

As she ponders over this, Mary sneaks up behind her "Oh how romantic! You brought me flowers?" She smirks as Zelda whips around quickly, almost dropping the basket.

"For Satan's sake Mary!" Zelda scolds with a hand to her chest. "Don't you know not to sneak up on someone. Especially a witch! I could have hexed you! Still considering it..." She glares at Mary's smirk playfully before breaking into a soft smile.

Mary closes the gap between the two and takes the redhead in her arms. "I'm sorry darling. I couldn't resist and the look on your face was well worth it." She grins.

This earns her a rather hard smack to the hip. "Plus i picked these for myself, not for you." Zelda purses her lips and steps back, walking away, attempting to seem disinterested.

"Mmm hmm." Comments Mary as she steps up beside Zelda again, linking their arms as they walk side by side.

They make small talk for a while before Zelda looks over at Mary and asks her "Would you like to go on a date with me?" while blushing slightly. 

"Why of course my dear." Smiles Mary as she leans over to give Zelda a kiss to the cheek. 

As she's pulling back though, she stops to inhale Zelda's perfume, remembering Sabrina's earlier question. She buries her face into Zelda's neck and Zelda can feel her grin against her skin as Mary lowly chuckles with a laugh that leaves her body slightly shaking. After a few moments, Mary pulls back and is now in a full fit of laughter, clutching her stomach with her head thrown back.

Zelda having no idea what is going on, self consciously asks, "What? What is going on?"

"Do you know Sabrina asked me at school Monday what kind of perfume i was wearing? I didn't think anything of it until..."

She's cut off by a horrified Zelda, realization dawning on her "She asked me the same thing! You don't think...?" She trails off.

"Darling i think she's beginning to put two and two together."

"Damn it. Well... I have kind of already told Hilda and Ambrose..." Zelda mumbles quietly, hanging her head and not meeting Mary's gaze.

"You did?" Mary asks.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I hope that's okay. It's just that they knew something was up and Hilda had been questioning me and..."

"Hey, hey, hey." Mary stops her rambles and places her hand under Zelda's chin, pulling her face up to look into her eyes. "It's okay Zelda. I promise." She smiles warmly.

"Really?" 

"Yes darling." Mary responds as she pulls the other witch into a soft kiss.

As she pulls away, Zelda tucks a strand of hair behind Mary's ear. Reaching into her basket, she pulls out a flower and tucks it into that same strand. Mary just rolls her eyes ans shakes her head in response, smiling back at Zelda.

"So about this date. Pick you up Friday at seven?" Zelda asks.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"Just be ready at seven." Zelda grins.

"Yes ma'am." Mary winks.  
............

Back at their own houses later that night, Zelda uses some of the wildflowers to arrange in a vase and sit on a table in her bedroom. Across the forest, Mary sits in her living room, twirling the flower Zelda placed in her hair in between her fingers. Both women smile to themselves, thinking about the other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Abuse and rape triggers in this chapter*

Firday started out as absolute Hell for both women, somewhat literally. Lilith was visited by the dark lord the previous night and dealing with the ramifications of it put her in a mood. She tried to shake it off, knowing Zelda would pick up on it as soon as she saw her. But his anger and rage really shook her up and left her feeling a mix of helplessness and anger and rage of her own.

He was angry that Sabrina wasn't moving along faster in his plan to claim her and he knew Lilith had been distracted. Luckily he didn't know with what. Yet. She had been subservient to him since the beginning. He saved her and she felt she owed him, however his cruelness and need to keep her as his concubine with no thoughts or freedom of her own had been wearing away at her since. Now that she had met Zelda, she had a reason to want to live for herself and not under his rule. Zelda didnt even know who she really was, still believing she was Mary. She wanted to tell her, but decided that for both of their sakes, she would keep on with the dark lords plans and keep Zelda oblivious for now. The time would come when she would rise against the dark lord, she just had to get her affairs in order first.   
............

Meanwhile, Zelda was dealing with an egotistical, sexist male of her own. Faustus Blackwood. 

At one point she had gotten lonely and foolishly sought solace with him. He was okay at keeping her mind occupied for a short while during their quick trysts, really being nothing but a distraction. However, he quickly lost interest in treating Zelda with any sort of respect. He used the dark lord as an excuse to abuse her, claiming it was penance for the spellmans recent mishaps. He would use her for his own pleasure and then inflict pain on her in the form of a whip. Zelda convinced herself that she deserved it, never believing that she was good enough. She had even inflicted self harm a few times since.

However when she met Mary, she stopped the meetings between them and was slowly beginning to gain back some of her self confidence and self worth that had been missing since her youth. She knew Mary had seen the scars on her back, she had felt her gently running her fingertips over them as she drifted off to sleep. Her touch had such a kindness and softness to it, and Zelda could have sworn her scars had faded slightly since. They had never discussed it though, Zelda being too ashamed to and Mary being respectful enough to let Zelda come to her in her own time. She would tell her in time.

She was still at the Academy as interim choir director, so had no choice but to see Faustus occasionally. She kept her distance as much as possible though. So Friday morning when he called her into a meeting, she already knew today was not going to go well.  
............

"Your excellency." Zelda greeted, with a slight twinge of disgust laced into her tone.

"Sister Zelda, please sit." He motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk, not catching on to Zelda's mood.

Zelda hesitantly sat, eyeing him as he stalked around the desk with a dark glint in his eye.

-

Back at Mary's cottage, Lilith sat by the fire, thinking of how to move along the dark lords plan quicker. Deciding to pay a visit to Blackwood to discuss Sabrina's education at the Academy, she thought it best to see what he was up to first. Using the mirror she enchanted in his office, she watched the scene play out.

-

"I've noticed you seem to have been avoiding me lately. Any particular reason might i ask?"

Zelda clenched and unclenched her jaw, forcing a tight lipped smile, trying to come off as nonchalant. "I've just been busy. Teaching choir, keeping up with Sabrina, taking care of Lady Blackwood's needs." Her eyes narrowed slightly at that last statement.

While all of this was true, the thing thst kept her occupied the most was her sweet Mary. She would be forever thankful the witch had come into her life and showed her what truly being loved was. She had taken her away from the detestable man that stood in front of her now. 

"Hmm, well Sister," he leaned in, raking his claw through soft red curls, "since you're here now and it has been a while, why don't we revisit old times. What do you say?" 

Zelda squirmed under his touch.

-

Lilith watched intently with her breath held and her heart hammering in her chest. She of course knew of the witches previous relationship with the high priest, Zelda had disclosed that. But what she hadn't told her was about the abuse. Lilith knew about that too and she was sure Zelda knew she knew, but they didn't discuss it. Lilith simply caressed and kissed the scars on her back as they lay close to each other at night, putting some magic into her to touch to fade them.

She trusted Zelda, she didn't think she would go back to that abusive son of a bitch, but she was burning up with rage at the sight of him touching her and the predatory gaze he was giving Zelda was only making it worse. 

-

"I'm sorry Faustus. I'm just not interested anymore. I'm far too busy to entertain you any longer." She said as she stood to leave.

He reached out and grabbed her arm in a bruising grip. "Come on Zelda. Don't deny your high priest. Just once? For old times sake?" His sickly sweet words were laced in a threatening tone and Zelda froze.

Too frozen with fear, she struggled to respond for a moment. He took this opportunity to lunge forward and harshly press a kiss to Zelda's lips. Her eyes widened before she came to her senses, shoving him away from her.

"I said no." She stated firmly, backing towards the door. 

She turned around and reached out with a shaking hand and grasped at the door knob, before being violently shoved against the door. Her face slammed into the hard wood and she was sure she could taste blood.

"How dare you?!?!" He shouted as he pinned her against the door. "You think you're too good for me now? Huh? Don't forget i am your superior and the only reason you have a place teaching here. Might i add the graciousness i have bestowed upon your family by looking past Sabrina's recent transgressions." He growled into her ear as he tore away at her dress, ripping her zipper. 

Zelda couldn't do anything but let the tears stream down her face as she realized he had placed a spell on her than made her immobile and unable to speak. 

-

It all went down so fast. One moment she was watching in horror as Faustus erupted in rage at Zelda's refusal and the next moment she had teleported into his office and had her hands around his throat, squeezing with everything she could muster. 

She threw him off of Zelda and onto the ground, watching as he turned red and struggled to breathe. He clawed at her hands and tore open her skin in an attempt to regain control. In a sudden thought, he released the spell he had on Zelda, hoping she would intervene. 

Turning around, her eyes went wide and she gasped out as she struggled to comprehend what was happening.

-

Suddenly Faustus was ripped away from her. She didn't know what was going on, his spell causing her to not be able to see. All she heard was a loud thud as he hit the ground, some struggling, and him wheezing out, trying to breathe. She wasn't too worried about him, the fucker could choke and die for all she cared. She was, however worried about this new threat in the room and the danger it might impose on her.

She felt the weight of the spell being lifted and was able to move once again. Turning around, she looked on in confusion as she saw Mary pinning Faustus to the ground while choking him.

"Mary...?" She whispered, before rushing forward and pulling at the womans shoulder, attempting to pull her away, but she didn't budge.

"Mary!" She finally shouted. 

This seemed to break the other witches focus for only a moment. She loosened her grip on Faustus' throat only slightly, leaving him to still cough and wheeze. She looked up at Zelda and what Zelda saw terrified her. Her eyes were nothing but inky black pools with a yellow mark in the middle of them, similar to a cats eye. She stumbled backwards, mouth agape as Lilith finally came to and registered what was happening. Blinking a few times, her eyes returned to normal and her rage faded into a simmer for the time being. 

She snatched her hands from around Faustus' throat as if it were a hot iron burning her hands. She looked down at her hands for a moment and then back up to Zelda before standing and taking a step towards the redhead, leaving Faustus gasping for air on the ground.

"Zelda..." She started, but stopped as she saw Zelda take a step back, eyes still wide and cautious. 

"It's just me sweetheart, I promise." She tried again, reaching out for Zelda. 

Zelda pulled her arms into herself, refusing to let the brunette touch her.

Lilith looked down at Faustus and then back up at Zelda, feeling ashamed at her rage and how much she had terrified Zelda even further. It didn't last long though as she caught sight of Faustus smirking at the interaction between the two women.

"Mmm, i knew it. All i had to do was lay a hand on her and i knew you would come calling. You have fondness for this whore. Just wait until i inform the dark lord of your current distraction." He rasped out hoarsely.

Lilith flew to his side again, not touching him, but crouching beside him and threatening him in a deadly tone that dripped with venom.

"You keep your filthy hands off her. Don't you ever fucking touch her again, you understand me? And you go and run your mouth and i'll rip your tongue straight from your throat and eat it while i make you watch." She said through gritted teeth before standing back up.

She gave one last sad look at Zelda before teleporting back to the cottage.  
............

Zelda stumbled through the doors of the mortuary, head spinning as she tried to process what just happened. After Mary left she fled and barely remembered just how she made it home. Luckily Hilda was there and calmed her down as she explained what all just happened. Once she returned to slightly normal and had finished her cup of tea Hilda poured for her, Hilda gave her opinion.

"Oh my sweet sister. I'm so terribly sorry. However, don't you think you should give her a chance to explain? She did save you from Faustus."

Thinking it over she reluctantly admitted that Hilda was right. So she drank some whiskey to loosen her nerves and smoked a few cigarettes before teleporting to the cottage door.

............

She knocked hard on the door, barely waiting before Mary had opened it to brush past her and stride into her house in a surge of courage.

Whipping around to face her, she stood her ground as she demanded, "You have some explaining to do and you better tell me the whole fucking truth."


	8. Chapter 8

"Zelda." The brunette took a step towards her.

"Don't." Zelda said curtly, stopping Lilith in her tracks.

Lilith hesitated for a moment.

"Fine. Sit down." She sighed, motioning with a wave of her hand.

Zelda cautiously looked her over for a moment before moving to the couch to sit. Lilith stared at the seat next to Zelda, but decided against it, so she sat in the chair to Zelda's right.

After a few moments of silence Zelda spoke again.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, i just..." She trailed off, not knowing where to begin.

"Look Zelda, there are bigger things at work here, things that are out of my control right now, but i need you to trust me."

"Trust you?" Zelda scoffed. "That's rich."

Lilith looked to the ceiling, not wanting to meet Zelda's cold glare. She was feeling guilt and a dull pain was beginning to form behind her eyes. She could only guess it was tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

Taking a deep breath she started again, "I'll be honest with you, i promise. What do you want to know."

"What do i want to know?" The redhead said incredulously. "Let's start with what the hell happened to you earlier?"

"I..." She attempted to gather her thoughts, "I'm sorry if i scared you, that was never my intention. I was trying to protect you and the thought of what that bastard would have done if i hadn't come." She said through clenched teeth.

"And I appreciate it, but what was that? You were out of it with rage."

"I get like that when I'm beyond angered. I lose control of myself and instinct and my powers take over."

"Yes but why? No ordinary witch does that." Zelda's heart was hammering in her chest. She had an inkling of what it was, but to hear it spoken aloud, would make it become true. She had her suspicions from when she first met the other woman. She could feel how strong her magic was and it wasn't that of an ordinary witch. She had pushed it to the back of her mind, choosing not to face the reality, but now the time had come she needed answers.

Sighing, Lilith spoke "Because I'm no ordinary witch." She looked into Zelda's eyes.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm Lilith."

Zelda suddenly felt sick as her heart sank from her chest. The room started to spin and she fought to take air into her lungs. She leaned over putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Zelda honey?" Lilith softly spoke.

"Stop! Please don't..." Her voice broke. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to, i just... couldn't. I'm sorry."

Things started to click into place for Zelda.

"You said there was bigger things at work, what do you mean? Why are you here?"

There was the question Lilith didn't want to answer. 

"The dark lord sent me."

"Why?" 

"Because of his interest in Sabrina."

"Sabrina? What does he want with her?"

"He wanted me to guide her down the path of night and groom her to become the queen of hell."

Zelda stood, a look of horror and then anger crossed her features. "What?!?! So you're here to take my niece? She's just a child!"

"Zelda, please believe me, i dont want that for her either. Under his cruel rule is nowhere for anyone." She said sadly. "I have a plan, just trust me."

"Again, how can i trust you? You've lied to all of us the entire time I've known you! Am i just part of your game too? Were we ever anything real?" Zelda was on the verge of hysterics. She was trembling and there were tears brimming around her eyes.

Lilith stood up then, stepping inches from the other woman. Zelda let her get close this time.

She looked into Zelda's eyes pleadingly, "I have no game. I was sent here and i planned to do my work and be gone when it was finished. But you and your family have showed me kindness. A kindness i haven't felt since the beginning of time. I have fallen for you and i never want to lose you. I'm tired of being treated like something disposable. You've helped me realize my worth. I thought for a long time i was destined to be this monster that did the dark lords bidding and i was never meant to be anything special."

Zelda softened at seeing how vulnerable Lilith had become. Taking a step closer she reached out and placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder. 

"You also showed me self worth and help to heal my scars, even the physical ones. I.... I am falling for you too, i just don't know how to wrap my mind around this right now. Just... give me some time okay?"

"Okay. I understand." Lilith gave a half smile.

Zelda gave one last squeeze to the other woman's shoulder before heading towards the door. She turned before leaving and took a few strides back towards the brunette, leaving a quick gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you again for earlier." and then was gone.

............

Both women stayed up most of the remainder of the night. Minds too preoccupied to get any sleep. 

Zelda thought over what all she had learned and what that meant for her and her family. Then she thought about what it meant for her and Lilith. She didn't want to give up on her and the thought of losing her made her feel sick to her stomach. If she were to trust her again and continue to trust her, she was going to have to set some rules with Lilith about her being honest from now on. Sje wanted to know exactly what was happening, when it happened. No more secrets between them. She was also going to need to hear this plan of hers. With all the thinking she could bear to do and exhaustion taking over, Zelda finally drifted off just before sunrise.

Across the way, Lilith was up the rest of the night, her underworldly being not needing sleep anyways. She sometimes grew weary in her current form though, Mary's human body still needing rest. Her favorite thing to do now a days with her free time spent awake, was to watch Zelda sleep. The calmness of her breathing in her slumber often times lulling her into her own tranquil state. She felt at peace with Zelda, something she didn't think she'd ever felt. Here lately she had been feeling a lot of emotions she wasn't used to. At first she blamed it on being in the human body too long, she was bound to feel the effects of some emotions. Ultimately, she come to realize it was all Zelda's doing. Not that she was complaining. She would take on and suffer through every emotion if it meant getting to be with and love Zelda. 

So lost in her thoughts, she failed to realize the dark being that had appeared behind her until she felt a surge of magical force followed by a searing pain to the back of her head.

............

It was just past seven in the morning when Zelda awoke from only a few hours sleep. It was Saturday, so everyone else was still in bed. She went into the kitchen and fixed her some tea, furrowing her brow and pursing her lips at how she could never seem to make it as good as Hilda did. 

After finishing her cup and attempting to read the newspaper with an otherwise preoccupied mind, she decided just to get dressed and head back to the cottage. She would be stuck in the house thinking about Lilith anyway.

She took her time getting dressed and taking a leisurely stroll to Lilith's, not knowing if the other woman was even awake yet.

At the bottom of the steps, she paused. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. There was a dark essence that lingered around the property, one she hadn't ever felt from Lilith before. 

Not knowing what to expect, she cautiously rapped at the door, calling out "Lilith?"

Not receiving an answer, she creaked the door open and walked.

"Lilith?" She called again.

Hearing a small groan, she turned her head to the source of the noise. She gasped out and immediately fell to Lilith's side from where she lay in front of the fireplace. Her hair was sticky and matted with partially dried blood, a deep cut to her cheekbone, forehead, and lip, and her eye looked well on its way to being swollen. Knowing thst she healed quickly, Zelda guessed that either this had just happened, or it was a whole lot worse before she got there.

"Hey, you're alright. I got you now." She cooed as she placed Lilith's head into her lap, trying to wipe some of the hair from her face.

When she felt Lilith was coherent enough, she asked "What happened? Who did this to you?" 

The response sent ice through her veins and she finally understood what Faustus meant when he was threatening Lilith with exposing her and Zelda's relationship.

"He knows."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA for so long, especially with updating this fic. Depression is a cruel mistress. Hope I still have people to read it and who care lol. Sorry it's a little short, but I'm kind of getting back into the groove of things and will hopefully post more soon! Give me feedback and enjoy!

"Hilda! Ambrose! Sabrina!" Zelda yelled throughout the mortuary. 

Fearing for her family's safety against the dark lord and also knowing Hilda could help with Lilith's wounds, she teleported them to the mortuary. Hilda was the first to make it into the entryway where Zelda still sat with Lilith's head on her lap.

"Oh my! What has happened?!" Hilda exclaimed, rushing next to Zelda, examining the cuts on Lilith's face.

Zelda's hands were shaking from nerves as she stroked Lilith's hair, attempting to comfort the other witch. Lilith sensed her nervousness and simply reached up and took Zelda's hand in hers and gave a soft kiss to the back of it. Their eyes met and even though Lilith's had panic behind them, they softened at the sight of the redhead and Zelda immediately felt a bit calmer. They both looked towards the stairs as Sabrina and Ambrose made their way down.

"Ms. Wardwell? Are you okay?!" Sabrina asked as she walked over to the three women, Ambrose following behind.

Lilith attempts to sit up, half heartedly swatting at Hilda's hands that are looking over her wounds until she realizes she has sat up too fast and grasps at them for support from the dizziness in her head.

"Hilda, go to the greenhouse and get your healing salve and vertigo potion."  
Zelda states.

Sabrina takes Hilda's spot beside Lilith as she follows Zelda's instructions. 

"Here, help me get her to the couch okay?" Zelda says to Sabrina. 

The two women each place an arm around the others womans lithe frame, guiding her into the sitting room. Zelda helps Lilith lower herself onto the couch, placing a pillow underneath her head.

"She'll be okay Sabrina, go help your Aunt Hilda." 

Sabrina hesitates, giving one last look at Lilith before leaving. Zelda sits beside Lilith on the edge of the couch, placing a hand on the others neck, thumb tracing her jawline as Lilith snuggles into Zelda's hand. 

"Hey it's gonna be okay, we got this, i got you. I'm not going anywhere. We will fight." Zelda whispers to Lilith.

"Thank you." Lilith whispers back, her voice breaking, tears threatening to flow.

"You saved me from Faustus." Zelda simply states.

Just as Lilith is about to speak, Hilda comes back in. 

"I have some salve that will take care of those nasty cuts without scarring and a poiton for that headache and dizziness that will make you sleep. You ready?"

Lilith raises her gaze upwards towards Hilda's waiting stare. 

"Hmm mmm." 

Zelda moves from beside Lilith to give Hilda room to work. She places a small amount of salve to each wound and places a few drops of potion onto the brunettes tongue. As Hilda finishes, Zelda walks back over to Lilith and places a soft kiss to her lips and forehead as she drifts off to sleep. 

"Okay time for a family meeting. There's a lot of things that need to be discussed and plans mad and put into action." Zelda says as she walks towards the kitchen.

"What is going on Auntie?" Sabrina demands.

Zelda stops in her tracks and slowly turns, eyeing each person.

"The Spellman clan just might be going into battle soon. So prepare yourselves."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! It's much appreciated! Again, another short chapter, but I'm just happy to be getting into writing again. Enjoy as always!

The Spellman's sat in the kitchen as Zelda told Lilith's story as the demoness slept. Hilda already knew, Ambrose contemplated it quietly and Sabrina was filled with questions. 

"Okay so The Dark Lord wants me, Lilith was supposed to bring me to him, she's now refusing because you love each other, and now we might have to fight The Dark Lord for her's and my freedom?" 

"Essentially, yes Sabrina." Zelda answered.

"So whats the plan then?" Ambrose finally spoke.

"That's what we're here to discuss. We're going to need everyone and we're going to have to be well prepared if we expect any sort of positive result to come from this."

"No, there is no discussion to be had because this is not happening. No one is risking their life for me. I alone will fight for Sabrina." Lilith suddenly spoke from behind them as everyones gaze followed her standing in the doorway.

"No," Zelda stood and walked towards her. "I won't let you do this alone, it's too much risk."

"Exactly, it's too much risk and I'm not letting you take it." Lilith was speaking directly to Zelda now, her gaze hard and determined.

"But together..." Zelda started but was cut off by Lilith pulling at her hand and leading her to the sitting room.

"Come here." Lilith said as she pulled Zelda into the room and shut the door.

"If you all do this there will be no together anymore, one or more of you will die, im almost certain. Not only can i not let you go through the pain of losing a family member but i can't..." Lilith paused looking away from Zelda and swallowing hard, "i can't let you risk your life either, Zelda. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

Zelda looked at Lilith incredulously and scoffed as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"And what do you think I would do if i ever lost you? You can't do this alone. All of us are stronger than one, and i have faith in us. The Spellman's are strong and we always survive, no matter the circumstances." Zelda set her jaw at the last part, attempting to bring back her usual hard facade.

Lilith turned away and shook her head sadly.

"Zelda, I'm not worth it. I'm not worth the fight. You let me go and negotiate with Him. Whether i come out alive or not doesn't matter, i don't matter." She turned back around to Zelda, "I promise either way, Sabrina and you and all of you will be safe." 

Zelda stepped up and placed her hand on Lilith's arm. 

"Don't say that. You are worth it and you do matter."

"That's not true." Lilith chuckled bitterly, not meeting Zelda's gaze.

"Please, i love you. Let me fight for you." Zelda said softly.

"Damn it!" Lilith abruptly exclaimed, wrenching out of Zelda's grasp. "Stop! Don't make this any harder than it already is!" Lilith said through a clenched jaw as she stared into green orbs with a harsh gaze.

Zelda stepped back, stunned for a moment before furrowing her brows and stepping back up to Lilith, unleashing a fury of her own.

"No! I will not stop, because i love you, you ignorant stubborn ass!" She got in Lilith's face and stated angrily.

Lilith just stared at her, features hard and furious as she scanned Zelda's face. Suddenly Zelda found herself being pushed back into the wall, her back hitting with a soft thud. Once again she was shocked as Lilith's mouth greedily attacked hers, a wild hunger in the way she took Zelda's lips and tongue into her own. After the shock wore off and instinct took over, Zelda reciprocated with the same fire and fury. Lilith tangled her hand into Zelda's hair and Zelda grasped at the demoness' waist, pulling each other closer. 

The gasps and soft moans quickly dissolved into stuttered breaths and tears as Lilith began to softly weep. Pulling back from Zelda, she stood for a moment, hands trembling and her forehead resting on her shoulder, before falling to her knees. Her hands clung to the sides of Zelda's dress as she buried her head into the fabric and let out a heart wrenching sob.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. Shhhh, i got you, we got this." Zelda cooed, trying to calm her down, running her fingers through dark locks.

Zelda slid down the wall and sat in front of the brunette, pulling her into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her and rocked her gently, tears of her own beginning to fall. 

"We'll figure this out together okay?" Zelda stated as she rubbed Lilith's back and the demoness clung to Zelda, still sobbing.

The two women held each other until they had exhausted themselves with enough emotions for the day.

Zelda stood and took Lilith's hand.

"Come on. It's dark out and i think we could both use some sleep for now." 

Lilith just nodded somberly as she let herself be led up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

The two women changed into some of Zelda's sleepwear, Lilith sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down. Zelda looked at the brunette and felt her heart break. She went into the bathroom and wet a rag with warm water. She came back out and stood in front Lilith, gently lifting her chin up and began softly wiping at her face, removing the traces of tears. Lilith took one look into those kind, caring, green orbs and her lower lip began to tremble again, a few fresh tears escaping.

"No more of that tonight." Zelda kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose. "Let's rest then discuss it in the morning."

Lilith nodded and Zelda pecked her on the lips, finishing cleaning her face. The redhead got under the covers and held them up for Lilith to slide under. Once both the women were in bed, Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith tightly as the demoness did the same. A few quiet minutes passed and Zelda was about to drift off to sleep as Lilith spoke.

"I love you Zelda." She said quietly.

Zelda tightened her embrace and said "I love you too Lilith."

Zelda drifted off to sleep, exhaustion taking over. It wasn't but a few hours before she awoke again, sleeping restlessly, to find Lilith absent. In a panic she looked in the bathroom, the kitchen, living room, outside on the porch. Lilith was nowhere to be found. Her heart was hammering in her chest, fearing the worst. She went back to the bedroom, and that's where she found the letter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I'm working on the next one, just wanted to give an update. Next chapter posted sometime this weekend. Enjoy!!

**************************  
"My dearest Zelda,  
This decision has not come lightly, please understand when i tell you i am only doing what is best for you. I cannot let you put yours or family's lives in danger. I am going to bargain with the Dark Lord and offer him my womb in attempt to save Sabrina. He wants a half mortal/half magic being and i can give that to him and spare Sabrina's life. Please know that i love you and always will. Take care of yourself and your beautiful family. Thank you for teaching me what true love was. I love you my sweet sweet darling Zelda.  
-Lilith"  
**************************

The letter fell from Zelda's hands as they began to shake. Bringing them up to cover her mouth, she attempted to muffle the sob that tore from her chest. She collapsed onto the floor beside the bed, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs, trying to soothe herself. Rocking back and forth the tears flowed freely and she could no longer hold back the wails of pain. Moments later, Hilda came into the room, sitting beside Zelda and placing a hand on her back. 

"Hey, what's wrong love? What's going on?" Hilda asked as she pushed some of Zelda's red locks away from her face.

"She's gone." Zelda choked out, "Lilith's gone." 

"What do you mean gone? Where is she?" Hilda asked, beginning to panic.

Zelda picked up the note and handed it to Hilda. Hilda read over it and then looked back up at Zelda.

"What was she thinking? She can't do that to herself."

"I don't know. I don't know." Zelda trailed off.

\----------------------------------

The next week was spent in a haze for Zelda. All the hours of the day and night she didn't spend crying she was smoking or drinking, much to Hilda's concern. She hardly left her room, she didn't sleep, when she did the nightmares plagued her. She dreamt of Lilith, that beautiful hair, that red lipped smirk, those bright sapphire eyes. Some nights she swore she could feel the brunette embracing her from behind. Then they would turn to something dark and sinister, blood and death, wounds and heartache. She would wake with a loud cry, tears flooding her pillow and sob for what seemed like eternity over the loss of her love. The alcohol never seemed to numb the hurt enough and the bags under her eyes began to worsen with every night spent in drunken sorrow. Her frame grew frail and tired from lack of substance. She wasn't hungry and when she did eat from Hilda's insisting, she would become nauseous. The bile rose on her throat as she thought of the brunette and what she must be suffering through. Alone. She was alone and Lilith was alone. Her heart and soul ached for the demoness.

One night she had had enough of self pity, longing, feeling helpless and weak. This was not the Zelda Spellman she knew, the Zelda she knew was tough and fought back. So determinedly, she went over a plan in her head. She stayed up all night researching ancient spells and witchcraft. By morning she came downstairs to join the Spellman family with a plan, a rescue mission. She was going to save her beloved, guns blazing she would walk through hellfire to save Lilith. 

"Okay so here's the plan." She said immediately after entering the room.

Hilda, Ambrose, and Sabrina looked up from the table.

"First I'm going to need to contact Lilith. Ambrose, Hilda, i need your help in projecting to wherever she is. We're going to need her help if we expect to pull this off. Plus she needs to be aware of the plan. Sabrina, im going to need you to gather some things of hers from the cottage so i can get a sense of where she is. Once i make contact, Lilith is going to perform a spell, with the help of Sabrina, one that will temporarily hinder his power so that he is weak enough for me and Ambrose and Hilda to strike. Understood?"

"How am i supposed to help with the spell? Wouldn't any of you with more power and control be better?" Sabrina asked.

Zelda put her hand in Sabrina's shoulder, "Don't doubt yourself, within you lies a power that only we could ever dream of. The spell requires a half witch/half mortal. I believe in you and we all, including Lilith, will be there to protect you."

Hilda simply replied, "Let's do this."

Ambrose followed with, "Just tell us what to do Auntie."

Zelda smiled at her family, filled with pride and gratitude. 

"Sabrina, go to her cottage and gather a few personal items while i work with Hilda and Ambrose, and when you return we will go over your part."

"Be back soon." Sabrina commented before teleporting to the cottage.

"Okay, here's what I've found." Zelda said as she sat down ancient spell books in the center of the table and began explaining her findings.

When Sabrina returned, Zelda had explained everything to Hilda and Ambrose and they were reading over the spell as Zelda anxiously smoked a cigarette.

"Here you go Auntie. I grabbed a hair pin, a robe, and a tube of lipstick."

"These are perfect. Thank you Sabrina." Zelda said as she took the things from her.

"I'm going to prepare the room for the projection. Sabrina, Hilda will show you the spell and go over what to do. I want you to read over it and practice the pronunciation. I will be back when i have it set up." Zelda instructed.

She decided to set up in the front sitting room, moving the table from the center of the room and gathering all the candles from around the fireplace to create a circle in the middle of the room. Once that was completed she walked over to the chair where she had laid Lilith's things, picking them up and sitting with them in her lap. She took a moment to herself, taking in what she had left of the demoness. 

She ran her fingers over the teeth of the hair comb, smiling fondly when she thought of how Lilith's hands would reach up and pin her wild locks back on one side of her head. She opened the cap of the lipstick, remembering the color of her lips. Lastly she picked up the robe. She let the dark green silk run softly through her fingers as she examined it. Bringing it up to her face, she inhaled Lilith's scent. It was a warm, calming scent, a slight cinnamon and honey with smoky undertones. It smelled like home to Zelda. 

She let a few tears fall before wiping them away and saying out loud, "I'm coming for you my love, i'll be there soon."


End file.
